The present invention relates to staplers, and more particularly to a multipurpose stapler which provides various functions for punching a hole on sheets of paper, sharpening a pencil, and squeezing staples into straight pins.
A variety of stationery including staplers, punches, pins, pencil sharpeners, etc., may be used for different purposes when preparing a paper work. It is inconvenient to carry a set of writing materials when one goes out of the office for business or to participate a conference or meeting. Furthermore, when various writing materials are used, much table space will be occupied by the writing materials prepared.
According to the present invention, the stapler is incorporated with punch means for punching a hole on sheets of paper, a pencil sharpener for sharpening a pencil, and a sliding anvil assembly for permitting stapes to be squeezed into a straight shape one by one for use as pins.